1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gift wrapped packages and in particular to a pre-wrapped gift box which, when assembled, has the appearance of a hand wrapped gift package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gift wrapping of packages is a reoccurring event which is often a time consuming and frustrating experience. It is difficult, without considerable experience, to properly estimate and accurately cut the correct amount and shape of wrapping paper needed. It is also difficult to tightly and neatly attach the paper to the box. To avoid these problems of hand wrapping packages, a gift wrapping service may be employed, however, this is a relatively expensive alternative.
Pre-wrapped gift packaging is presently known, but its pre-wrapped nature is apparent. That is, the gift receiver may easily see that the gift was not personally gift wrapped. For example, packages consisting of a pre-wrapped open box bottom and a pre-wrapped box cover are commercially available. Also, packages with printed external surfaces are presently sold, in theory, eliminating the need for separate wrapping. Similarly, boxes with decorative wrapping paper loosely attached are known.
But the giving of gifts in packages which are clearly and noticeably not hand wrapped may convey a lack of caring or consideration. This is opposite to the sentiment normally sought to be conveyed by the giving of a gift. What is needed is a pre-wrapped gift package which, when assembled, provides the pleasing appearance of a hand wrapped gift wrapped box and which maintains this appearance upon being opened.
Many gifts are boxed and wrapped in gift wrap departments in stores. The procedure currently used for wrapping gifts is labor intensive, time consuming, and wastes paper. What is needed is a gift box and related tools that make it easy for a gift giver, and/or a wrapper in a gift wrap department, to construct and load a gift into a gift wrapped box.